letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
David Angel Rodriguez
David Angel Rodriguez (born 1982, aged 30) or''' "X" is the 33rd most subscribed Let's player on youtube. He is most famous for creating "X's Adventures in Minecraft", a very popular Minecraft Let's Play and the second Minecraft survival playthrough in Survival mode; only Paul Soares Jr's was earlier. X currently stands at 196,542 subscribers. Let's plays '''Current Focus(es) Dishonored - The Knife of Dunwall he should do X's adventure in minecraft Current Side Focus(es) League of Legends Terraria with Coestar, Paulsoaresjr and Avidya 'LP's On Hold' Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Minecraft: The Great Big Checklist Magicka with Sileos: The Stars are Left Mass Effect StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Campaign Mode Donkey Kong Country Wizorb The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Bleed 'Completed LP's' Half-Life 2 X's Adventures In Minecraft Portal 2 Race a Day - Season 1: F-Zero Contra Super Mario Bros. 3 with Nevard Dishonored Far Cry 3 'Discontinued LP's' Duke Nukem 3D The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Fallout: New Vegas Diablo 3 Crysis 2 The Real Texas 'Other Games' Starcraft Atmosphir Terraria Torchlight 2 Doom Stealth Bastard Powder Spelunkly 'New Direction' In acknowlegdment of the large amount of unfinished content, X resolved to complete many of these unfinished LP's starting July of 2012. Many titles that he felt didn't deserve attention, were dropped. The project had brought fanbase requests heavily into account, although X had ultimately reserved the final cut for himself. The project had brought Minecraft back into his rotation. Minecraft had been controversially missing. For an extended period many fans demanded the series' return, while others argued that the Minecraft Let's Play had run it's course and would not be as entertaining as previously and that the effort that would have been applied to Minecraft would be better applied to other games.. Username Origin 'Davidr64yt' "David" comes from his forename, surprisingly being David. "R" stands for Rodriguez, his surname. "64" is X's favourite number, because his favourite console is the Nintendo 64. "YT" stands for YouTube. 'X' "X" is short for one of X's World of Warcraft alts: Xalamon, from whom he draws his origins on Youtube. Usernames Davidr64yt - Youtube Davidr64 - Tumblr DavidAngel64 - Justin.TV /Twitter X's Profession X's profession is, apart from his face, the most secret aspect of his life. However, he has stated in various videos and blog posts that he has/had a freelance writing business and is/was working at a cell phone business. David has also stated that he had owned his own buisness at one point. But, whenever X's profession is asked in his stream by one of his fans the most likely answer will be: "I go out there and rock face / kick ass." We assume these are humerous responses, since if you would literally go out on a public pavement and kick a random person in their anus, you may get arrested. 'Trivia' *'As stated in his Zelda livestreams he does not age in human years.' *'He does not follow a straight line through time.' *'His favored 'curse' is "Confound it all to the Hades"' *'The sword he uses in Dishonored, "Amywangwang," was named after a weapon he found in Powder.' Category:Trivia Category:Let's Player